Sopris West will develop an interactive, multimedia staff development program for educators, which utilizes current research and best practice for remediating and teaching reading, writing and spelling to children and adolescents with learning disabilities and language delays. The Literacy Intervention Tutorial (LIT) will effectively combine the best of traditional staff development methods with state-of-the-art technology in a delivery system that is efficient, cost-effective, and readily accessible to all educators. Phase I Goals: 1. Use current research on effective literacy intervention practices to sequence content into a series of logical modules. 2. Determine most effective media and information technologies to deliver content through "best" instructional practice. 3. Create blueprint for developing a comprehensive, multimedia-training program. 4. Pre-produce instructional components. 5. Produce one prototype-training module. 6. Test and evaluate effectiveness of the prototype module. 7. Write final Phase I report to include process, data, evaluation, and recommendations for revision. Phase II Goals: 1. Revise blueprint for module design based on evaluation data from Phase I. 2. Using content identified in Phase I, pre-produce all components that comprise LIT. 3. Produce all modules. 4. Field test and evaluate effectiveness of the complete LIT product. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This research will provide the basis for producing a multimedia literacy intervention program, through which, educators will gain access to current science in literacy intervention at anytime and from anywhere. As an alternative to traditional face-to-face staff development, the flexibility, cost effectiveness and critically important content of LIT will strongly appeal to educators in public and private schools, adult education/community programs, DoDEA and American schools overseas, and prisons and correctional facilities.